The present invention relates to medical bandages and more articularly to a nose bleed treatment device that includes a molded adhesive coated foam shell shaped to conform to the nose of a patient; an inner surface adjacent the nose is coated with a synthetic acrylic latex adhesive for temporary adhesion to the nose during use; a peel-off cover positioned on the latex adhesive covered area; and a pair of tubular, open-celled foam cylinders sized and shaped to fit into a nostril of a patient and formed from a hypo-allergenic polyurethane polymer are attached to the interior surface of the shell; a semi-rigid tube formed of low density polyethylene is positioned within each of the tubular, open-celled foam cylinders to maintain an air flow passage through each cylinder; the outer layer of the device being covered with a cotton gauze.
Many individuals suffer from nose bleeds. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a treatment device that could be rapidly applied during a nose bleed that would aid in reducing the length of the nose bleed, as well as, the amount of blood lost and would capture the blood for disposal.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a nose bleed treatment device that includes a molded adhesive coated foam shell shaped to conform to the nose of a patient; an inner surface adjacent the nose is coated with a synthetic acrylic latex adhesive for temporary adhesion to the nose during use; a peel-off cover positioned on the latex adhesive covered area; and a pair of tubular, open-celled foam cylinders sized and shaped to fit into a nostril of a patient and formed from a hypo-allergenic polyurethane polymer are attached to the interior surface of the shell; a semi-rigid tube formed of low density polyethylene is positioned within each of the tubular, open-celled foam cylinders to maintain an air flow passage through each cylinder; the outer layer of the device being covered with a cotton gauze.
Accordingly, a nose bleed treatment device is provided. The nose bleed treatment device includes a molded adhesive coated foam shell shaped to conform to the nose of a patient; an inner surface adjacent the nose is coated with a synthetic acrylic latex adhesive for temporary adhesion to the nose during use; a peel-off cover positioned on the latex adhesive covered area; and a pair of tubular, open-celled foam cylinders sized and shaped to fit into a nostril of a patient and formed from a hypo-allergenic polyurethane polymer are attached to the interior surface of the shell; a semi-rigid tube formed of low density polyethylene is positioned within each of the tubular, open-celled foam cylinders to maintain an air flow passage through each cylinder; the outer layer of the device being covered with a cotton gauze.